parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's The Aristoheroes Part 13.
Here is part thirteen of James Graham's The Aristoheroes. Cast *Thomas O'Malley - Jaune Tom (from Gay Purree) *Duchess - Mewsette (from Gay Purree) *Marie - Tanya (from An American Tail) *Berlioz - Robespierre (from Gay Purree) *Toulouse - Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) *Roquefort - Brain (from Inspector Gadget) *Edgar - Hooded Claw (with his Brothers as an Extra) (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Madame - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Georges - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Napoleon - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Lafayette - Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Scat Cat - Mr. Blik (from Catscratch) *Peppo - Waffles (from Catscratch) *Hit Cat - Gordon Quid (from Catscratch) *Billy Boss - Shnookums (from Shnookums and Meat) *Shun Gon - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Abigail - Mary Test (from Johnny Test) *Amelia - Susan Test (from Johnny Test) *Uncle Waldo - Fat Dog (from Fat Dog Mendoza) *Milkman - Dick Dastardly (with Muttley as an Extra) (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley) *Frou-Frou - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) Transcript *Granny: Smile, everyone. Say "Cheese!" (the pets obey) Now go and join your friends. *Grandpa Lou: Oh great. Here goes the music. I love that music. *Chorus: Cheeky Holiday, (Hi de hi de ho), Come and dance with us (Hi de hi de ho). The sea and sun, is hot and fun, (Hi de hi de ho), And the lazy days, to sing and laugh, (Hi de hi de ho), You stretch and feel, the sand and sea, (Hi de hi de ho), And the rhythm of the waves is what we hear, (Hi de hi de ho). Hooray, Hooray, its a holi-holiday, All the girls and boys are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, Hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), Its a Cheeky Holiday! Every day and night, all year round, (Hi de hi de ho), Its a Cheeky world, a funny world, (Hi de hi de ho), No need to find, another place, (Hi de hi de ho), 'cause it's summer time, and we feel great, (Hi de hi de ho). Hooray, hooray, we are off on holiday, Where the girls and boys, are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), It's a Cheeky Holiday! Shake your bums, left and right, Ooo, ah ha, dance all night, Girls and boys, don't be shy, Its a Cheeky party time (repeat) Happy times, dancing all night long, Shake your bums to left and right, This holiday is gone. 1, 2, 3, 4! Hooray, Hooray, its a holi-holiday, All the girls and boys are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, Hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), Its a Cheeky Holiday! Hooray, hooray, we are off on holiday, Where the girls and boys, are out to play, (Holi-holiday), Hooray, hooray, its a Cheeky holiday, When the sun goes down, its party time, (Holi-holiday), It's a Cheeky Holiday! *Scrappy Doo: Hey, Uncle Scooby. It's the end. *Scooby Doo: So, it is. It's the end. That's all folks! Category:James Graham Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts